Beauty and the beast
by Adara's Rose
Summary: AU. Won't write any companion piece, prequel or sequel. Any questions, Mail me. Summary: A newlywed couple dances.


Writer: Az the Crazed Vamp

Title: Beauty and the Beast. (DUH!)

Pairing: Strife/Raven, mentions of Hades/Hephaistos, Hephaistos/Aphrodite, Ares/Joxer, Hades/Persephone, Strife/Cupid…

*****************

Everybody looked at the dancing couple. They were so beautiful together. He was tall and pale, black hair and wearing leathers. She was short, her long black hair down to her waist and her little dress the colour of fresh blood.

_**Tale as old as time _

_True as it can be._

_Barely even friends _

_Then somebody bends _

_Unexpectedly**_

Raven, Goddess of Emotional Pain, smiled up at her husband Strife, God of Mischief.

"Do you believe me now that I won't run of with Cupid?" he asked her, mock-glaring.

"Yeah" she said smiling. "You are mine now. And if you ever leave me dad will make you feel really, really sorry."

"Which one of them?" Strife asked and looked over at Ares and Joxer, who were smiling and holding each other's hands. Raven giggled.

"Both. But I think daddy Ares will be worst, I mean, he is War."

"It is kinda funny."

"What?"

"Unc and Your dad, War and Peace. And you and me, Mischief and Pain." Raven smiled happily and snuggled closer.

"Yeah."

_**Just a little change_

_Small to say the least**_

Cupid was boiling with fury. This was NOT how it was supposed to be! Damn that bitch to Tartarus! First Psyche, now Raven! Strife was his! Only his! And now this bitch had married him, and she even *dared* to make him happy!

_**Both a little scared _

_neither one prepared._

_Beauty and the Beast**_

"I'm so happy for her" Hades said to Hera and smiled proudly at his granddaughter. She deserved just as much happiness as her parents! He thought of Persephone and sighed. Nights like this he really missed someone to hold. Not her, but someone to hold in his arms. Maybe it was time to finally put the moves on Hephaistos…

The couple on the dancefloor danced on, not noticing or caring about anyone else…

_**Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before _

_And ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

Whoa  oh  oh  oh. oo-oo-o-o-oo** 

Hera smiled. She had known all along that Cupid and Strife never would make it. But Raven was a completely different story. She could feel that their marriage was true, not like hers or Hades'.

_**Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before _

_and ever just as sure_

_as the sun will rise.**_

"I never thought she would marry him." Joxer confessed.

"Why not, honey?"

"Well, she's proud. She's got it from you. And he hurt her badly when he told her that she was nothing compared to Cupid. Apparently, she is."

"Of course she is! She is wonderful!" Ares exclaimed. "Just like her dad." He added smiling and kissed his beloved husband.

_**Oh  oh  oh _

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bitter sweet and strange _

_Finding you can change _

_Learning you were wrong**_

"It is right" Strife said.

"What is, Erin?" Raven asked. She was the only one that called him that, he liked it.

"The song. I'm learning I was wrong about you. About Cupe, about everything." She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Cupe isn't the loving and compassionate guy I thought. And you're not a selfless bitch. I'm so sorry it threw those words in your face when you only where trying to be friendly."

"It's okay. I love you Erin."

_**Certain as the sun_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the East**_

Aphrodite couldn't believe it. That little Mischief-guy chose some bitch over her son! Her son! Her Cupid, the sweetest boy ever! She just couldn't understand it. And Hephaistos! The bastard, he had divorced her! How could he! Nothing was going the way it was supposed to be! 

_**Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme_

Beauty and the Beast** 

Eris was smiling so hard her face was aching. Her little boy finally together with a good girl! She liked Raven a lot, and she was *perfect* as daughter-in-law. It was a perfect match!

The newly weds lips met in a passionate kiss, unaware of everyone else but the other.

_**Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Beauty and the Beast**_

The End.


End file.
